spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightmare in Green
Nightmare in Green is the ninth episode of season two of Fantastic Four: The Animated Series and guest stars the Hulk. Plot Ben Grimm and Alicia Masters are in the park sitting on a bench. Alicia turns to Thing and tells him that she can sense that something is wrong with him. The Thing tells her that because Reed Richards has been so busy trying to break the negative barrier surrounding Attilan that he hasn't had time to find a cure for him. Alicia then tells Thing that she loves him just the way he is. Two thieves then steal Alicia's purse not realizing that Thing was with her. As Thing lets the thieves go the Hulk appears and says that he likes the park quite. Thing then tells Alicia to get behind him and the two monsters begin to fight. During their fight Alicia runs up to Hulk and begs him to stop fighting. Hulk realizes that he has made Alicia unhappy and decides to leave. Throughout their fight Hulk and Thing were secretly being watched by Doctor Doom. Doom sees that Hulk is clearly stronger than Thing and plans to use him to fight the Fantastic Four. Doctor Doom then has a robotic raven with a build in camera follow him and discovers that Hulk has a human identity. The next day Thing is in the Four Freedoms Plaza reading a newspaper article about his defeat at the hands of the Hulk. All the while he is being made fun of by Johnny Storm. Thing gets angry at Johnny and is about to fight with him until Reed Richards comes in and breaks them up. Reed then tells Thing that he has been working with rare chemicals that when bombarded with gamma rays may be able to cure him. Just then Reed faints and Sue notices that he has a fever. At that moment Bruce Banner and Rick Jones come up because Reed called them there to help with the Thing's cure. However, Reed's condition gets worse and they put him in bed. After running some tests Bruce Banner discovers that Reeds exposure to the rare chemicals is what caused his fever. Rick Jones then brings in a special pool which Bruce Banner says will help control his fever. Sometime later Johnny Storm and Rick Jones take the Fantastic Four's air cycle for a test drive. While they do that Doctor Doom enters Bruce Banner's motel room. Banner turns into the Hulk but Doctor Doom is able to stop him by shooting him with gamma rays. Doom then takes Banner to his Latverian embassy and holds him hostage. Doctor Doom then bombards Bruce Banner with gamma rays which makes Banner transform into the Hulk. Doctor Doom introduces himself to the Hulk and says that he is his friend. Hulk tells Doom that Rick Jones is his only friend. However, Doom shows Hulk videos of Rick Jones with the Fantastic Four and he tricks Hulk into believing that Jones has abandoned Hulk and become friends with the Fantastic Four. Hulk becomes angrier and Doctor Doom tells him that the only way to make Rick his friend again is to kill the Fantastic four. At that moment Human Torch and Thing find Rick Jones and ask him where Bruce Banner is because Reed has gotten worse. Rick then tells Thing and Human Torch that Bruce Banner will show up eventually. Seconds later Hulk appears and attacks the Thing and Human Torch. Hulk then tells Rick that he hurt his feelings by leaving him for his new friends, the Fantastic Four. Rick attempts to tell him he is still his friend. However, Hulk does not listen because his mind has been warped by Doctor Doom. Human Torch flies above them and puts a barrier of fire between the Hulk and Rick. Thing then runs up behind Hulk and punches him and Human Torch flies Rick Jones to safety. Human Torch flies back to help Thing fight the Hulk. Hulk then slams his hands together to create a shock wave which pushes Thing and Human Torch backward. This knocks Human Torch out and Hulk runs up behind Thing and puts him in a chock hold but Thing is able to escape. Rick Jones attempts to stop the fight but Doctor Doom comes up behind him and uses a stun ray to knock him out. News reporters then show up and report on the fight. Both Alicia Masters and the Invisible Woman are watching the report and she decides to go there to help Thing and Human Torch. Doctor Doom was spying on Mister Fantastic and realizes that without Sue there to protect him he can easily kill Reed. However, before he leaves Doctor Doom accidentally hits a button on his computer and frees Rick Jones from his shackles. When the Invisible Woman arrives in the Fantasti-Car she uses her powers to make the Thing invisible. Because the Hulk can not see him Thing is able to get the upper hand. However, during their fight Hulk is knocked into a crane and the wrecking ball from the crane hits the Fantasti-Car and Sue hits her head and the Fantasti-Car is about to crash until Thing catches it and places it on the ground. Mister Fantastic who is watching this on television tries to help them but Doctor Doom shows up to kill him. Doom nearly succeeds. However, Rick Jones shows up and distracts Doom long enough for Mr. Fantastic to get away. Mr. Fantastic then picks up Doom's gamma gun and throws it at him and it explodes. Doom is then knocked through the buildings wall and disappears. The gamma rays from the gun was somehow able to cure Mr. Fantastic and he and Rick headed to help Thing and the Invisible Woman fight the Hulk. Alicia Masters then shows up to the Thing and Hulk's fight. As the battle continues Thing collapses. Invisible Woman and Alicia Masters then run over to Thing. Hulk tells them that he is mad at the Fantastic Four because they stole his only friend, Rick Jones and that he has a new friend named Doctor Doom. Alicia tells Hulk that Doom is a very bed man. At that moment Mr. Fantastic and Rick Jones show up and Rick reassures Hulk that he will always be his friend. Doctor Doom also shows up and attempts to kill the Fantastic Four. However, Hulk is mad at Doom for lying to him and goes to attack him. Doom attempts to fend him off with lasers built into his armor but this fails. Doom then enters his air ship and flies away. The Hulk follows him and causes the air ship to crash into a river. Alicia then runs over to Thing and listens for his heart beat but it has stopped. Reed attempts to use high voltage from electrical cables to jump start his heart but this apparently fails. Reed, Sue, Johnny and Alicia then start to cry over their fallen friend. As Johnny cries over Thing he wakes up and jokingly says that what he likes about him is that he's not afraid to show his sensitive side. Invisible Woman then notices that Reed is feeling better and he says that the gamma rays from his exploding gun knocked out the effects of chemicals that caused his fever. Bruce Banner and Rick Jones are then shown driving away. At that moment Thing says that Hulk will think twice about a trip to New York because of him. Alicia replies that she felt sorry for the Hulk because he was like an angry, lonely child that was full of hurt. Thing then says that is sounds like someone he use to know (he is talking about himself). Thing and Alicia then kiss and then a sculpture that Alicia made of the Hulk is seen. Cast Trivia *The X-Men (Cyclops, Jean Grey, Gambit, Wolverine, and Storm), Juggernaut, and Scarlet Spider make brief cameos in this episode. Category:A-Z Category:Fantastic Four episodes